icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Ships
Minor ships on the show are ships that are plausible, yet not given much airtime due to the relationship being hard to develop if a member has a recurring, unstable role on the show. Ships can be either platonic friendships, or romantic relationships. Examples of Minor Ships Wam ( [[Wendy|'W'/endy ]] and [[Sam Puckett| S/'am']] ) Candy ( [[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly ]] and We/'ndy' ) Sharly ( [[Shelby Marx|'Sh'/elby ]] and C/'arly' ) Sheddie ( She/lby and [[Freddie Benson|Fre/'ddie']] ) Sham ( Sh/elby and S/'am' ) Flave ( [[Fleck|'Fl'/eck]] and [[Dave|D/'ave']] ) Minor Ship Moments Wam iFence *Wendy invites Sam to throw balloons filled with mayonnaise at Ms. Briggs's car. iMake Sam Girlier *Wendy is invited to Sam´s birthday party and tells how Sam filled Wendy's bra with pudding during a slumber party, froze it and threatened to beat Wendy's brother with it the next day. iDate a Bad Boy *Sam watches gross videos with Wendy, and lets her watch videos on her laptop. iTake on Dingo *Wendy tells Sam and Freddie about Totally Teri ripping off iCarly. iFight Shelby Marx *Wendy and Sam both remember Shelby kicking out a Russian girl's front teeth and imitate the way she talks now. Candy iChristmas *Wendy tells Carly that her boyfriend (Nevel) is looking for her (alternate reality). iDate A Bad Boy *Carly and Wendy want to study at Carly´s, but can´t because of Griffin. iFight Shelby Marx *Wendy is worried because of Carly´s upcoming fight. Sharly iFight Shelby Marx *When Carly first sees Shelby Marx on Pay Per View, she says "Her shorts are so cute!" *Carly mentions Shelby on iCarly and fake challenges her to a fight. *Carly rambles about not wanting to fight Shelby, and in her rant, says "..but I don't even wanna kick your butt! Your butt's never done anything to me and I'm sure it's super cute!" *Shelby assures Carly that she doesn't really want to hurt her for the fight, and asks if she's ready when she attempts a demonstration. After Carly says no, she says "Yeah you are", and pretends to hit her, but none of her hits land. She says "See, nothin' to worry about", which relieves Carly, and she agrees to the fight. *Shelby accepts Carly's apology and believes her when she says she didn't mean to hurt her grandmother. She also offers Carly her hand, and Carly takes it. Sheddie iFight Shelby Marx *Freddie knows who Shelby is, although Carly doesn't, and says she's "smoking hot", as well as saying she could "kick him in the face any day". *When she arrives at Carly's, he makes her raisin bread toast, which she doesn't like. *After Carly's fight, she hugs Freddie and he sniffs her hair, scaring her a little. Sham iFight Shelby Marx *Sam goes to Carly's to watch the Shelby Marx fight because Shelby is her favorite. *After Shelby's win, Sam jumps on the couch and screams "I LOVE HER!" *Sam is into Shelby's idea for a fight, and says "This is the best thing ever!" *Shelby appears on iCarly and gives Sam a hug. *Sam and Shelby seem to get along really well in a "Drive Through" video on iCarly.com. Flave iQuit iCarly *Fleck and Dave make videos together and enlist the aid of Carly and Sam to win the iShorts competition, as well as $5,000. They fight and "break up", but after seeing the girls almost lose their lives over something silly, they make up and decide to shoot the iShorts video together. Candy.jpg|Candy in iFight Shelby Marx. Sharly.jpg|Sharly in iFight Shelby Marx. Wam.jpg|Wam interaction in iFight Shelby Marx. Fendy.jpg|Fendy in iReunite With Missy. ITwins.jpg|Felanie in iTwins. 9589286.jpg|Fasha in iEnrage Gibby. Spencer Veronica.jpg|Speronica in iMake Sam Girlier. Spasha.jpg|Spasha in iStage An Intervention. See Also Fasha - ( [[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Tasha|T/'asha']] ) Felanie - ( F'/reddie and [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie]] ) Fendy - ( F'/reddie and [[Wendy|W/'endy]] ) Spasha - ( [[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Sasha Striker|S/'asha']] ) Speronica - ( Sp/encer and [[Veronica|V/'eronica']] ) Category:Pairings